powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Kinetic Abilities
This is a list of abilities that are controlled by the mind. Kinesis/kinetics, meaning motion. Hence Aerokinesis (Aero = Air) + (Kinesis = Motion) = (Moving Air) List of Powers A: *Absolutakinesis...manipulate absolutes *Acedikinesis...manipulate sloth *Aciukinesis...manipulate sharpness of objects *Adráneiakinesis...manipulate inertia *Aerokinesis...manipulate air *Aestatekinesis...manipulate Summer *Aggressiokinesis...manipulate anger *Agrotikóskinesis...manipulate rural areas *Aidoskinesis...manipulate humility *Aktíkinseis...manipulate coasts *Alcokinesis...manipulate alcohol. *Alysídakinesis...manipulate chains *Amétkinesis...manipulate fun *Amokinesis...manipulate and control the emotion of love or desire *Angeloskinesis...manipulate angels *Anthropokinesis...manipulate humans *Antikeímenokinesis...manipulate objects *Antikinesis...manipulate antimatter *Anthracokinesis...manipulate coal *Apelpisíakinesis...manipulate despair *Architektonikíkinesis...manipulate architecture *Argentokinesis...manipulate silver *Arthrokinesis...manipulate joints *Aspídakinesis...manipulate shields *Asteroeidiskinesis...manipulate space rock *Asterokinesis...manipulate cosmic energy *Astrakinesis...manipulate astral energy *Astronkinesis...manipulate the remnants of dead stars *Astroremkinesis...manipulate celestial/astronomical objects *Atmokinesis...manipulate the weather *Atmóskinesis...manipulate steam *Atomkinesis...manipulate atoms *Auctoritatiskinesis...manipulate authorities *Audiokinesis...manipulate sound *Aurakinesis...manipulate aura *Aurokinesis...manipulate gold *Aurorakinesis...manipulate the aurora *Autumnuskinesis...manipulate Autumn *Avarikinesis...manipulate greed *Avgókinesis...manipulate eggs *Avikinesis...manipulate avian creatures B: *Balónikinesis...manipulate balloons *Beneficiumkinesis...manipulate blessings *Benzinakinesis...manipulate gases *Betókinesis...manipulate concrete *Bibliokinesis...manipulate books *Biokinesis...manipulate biology *Bio-thermokinesis...manipulate body temperature *Blennokinesis...manipulate filth *Botanokinesis...manipulate plants *Brontekinesis...manipulate thunder C: *Calokinesis...manipulate and generate heat *Carbokinesis...manipulate carbon *Cardiokinesis...manipulate hearts *Caelestikinesis...manipulate celestial bodies *Caelumkinesis...manipulate the sky *Causalitaskinesis...manipulate causality *Cerebrumkinesis...manipulate the brain and its functions *Chántrakinesis...manipulate beads *Cháokinesis...manipulate chaos *Chemokinesis...manipulate chemical substances *Chrímatakinesis...manipulate money *Choneftikóskinesis...manipulate the digestive system *Chromokinesis...manipulate colors *Chronokinesis...move time in any direction *Cibumkinesis...manipulate food *Clauditiskinesis...manipulate locks *Cocoakinesis...manipulate chocolate *Coelumkinesis...manipulate heaven *Cogitokinesis...manipulate thought *Cognikinesis...manipulate perspectives *Colcheakinesis...manipulate spoons *Comakinesis...manipulate hair *Combokinesis...manipulate combat *Commèrciumkinesis...manipulate interactions *Conceptukinesis...manipulate concepts *Coniunctionémkinesis...manipulate connections *Consociatiokinesis...manipulate associations *Coronakinesis...manipulate corona energy *Corporikinesis...manipulate bodies *Corrokinesis...manipulate the power of corruption *Cosmo-Electrokinesis...manipulate cosmic electrical energy *Cosmo-Geokinesis...manipulate cosmic earth *Cosmo-Hydrokinesis...manipulate cosmic water *Cosmo-Meteorokinesis...manipulate cosmic weather *Cosmo-Pyrokinesis...manipulate cosmic flames *Crystallokinesis...manipulate minerals and crystals *Cryokinesis...manipulate and generate ice *Cyro-Electrokinesis...manipulate electrical ice *Cthonikinesis...manipulate Nether *Cukinesis...manipulate copper *Cytokinesis...manipulate cells of organisms D: *Dachtylídikinesis...manipulate rings *Dásoskinesis...manipulate forests *Datakinesis...manipulate data *Defénsioniskinesis...manipulate defences *Definirekinesis...manipulate definitions *Demonokinesis...manipulate demons *Dendrokinesis...manipulate wood *Depictukinesis...manipulate art *Dermakinesis...manipulate and generate extra skin *Diadíktyokinesis...manipulate the internet *Diamántikinesis...manipulate diamonds *Dignuskinesis...manipulate the relatedness between people *Dimensiokinesis...manipulate dimensions *Dískoskinesis...manipulate discs *Doryfóroskinesis...manipulate satellites *Dracokinesis...manipulate draconic energy E: *Edafoskinesis...manipulate soil *Edaphokinesis...manipulate terrains *Eikonoyttarokinesis...manipulate pixels *Electrokinesis...manipulate electricity and lightning *Elementumkinesis...manipulate the elemental forces of the universe *Electromagnetokinesis...manipulate electromagnetism *Epidexiótitakinesis...manipulate skill *Epiplakinesis...manipulate furniture *Epochíkinesis...manipulate the seasons *Ergaleíokinesis...manipulate tools *Ergokinesis...manipulate energy *Erimoskinesis...manipulate deserts *Ermískinesis...manipulate mercury *Erponkinesis...manipulate reptiles *Essekinesis...manipulate existence *Essokinesis...manipulate reality *Etherkinesis...manipulate Aether *Exercituskinesis...manipulate armies *Exitumkinesis...manipulate results *Exo apokinesis...manipulate the outside *Exogíinokinesis...manipulate aliens F: *Fakóskinesis...manipulate lens *Fatumkinesis...manipulate destinies *Fauna-Ergokinesis...manipulate fauna energy *Féretrokinesis...manipulate coffins *Ferrokinesis...manipulate metal *Ferro-Umbrakinesis...manipulate shadowy metal *Ferrikinesis...manipulate iron *Fiduciakinesis...manipulate trust *Figurakinesis...manipulate shapes *Filukinesis...manipulate thread *Fímikinesis...manipulate rumors *Florakinesis...manipulate flowers *Flora Ergokinesis...manipulate flora energy *Flyrokinesis...manipulate force fields *Fotografíakinesis...manipulate photographs *Fotografiki Michanikinesis...manipulate cameras *Fournos Mikrokymatonkinesis...manipulate microwaves *Fragokinesis...manipulate explosions *Frigokinesis...manipulate snow *Fterókinesis...manipulate feathers *Fungokinesis...manipulate fungi G: *Gegonóskinesis...manipulate facts *Genekinesis...manipulate DNA *Geokinesis...manipulate the earth *Geomagnetokinesis...manipulate the geomagnetic field *Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes *Gerontokinesis...manipulate the age of living organisms *Gladiokinesis...manipulate knives *Glóssakinesis...manipulate tongues *Glucokinesis...manipulate sugar *GPSkinesis...manipulate GPS *Gulakinesis...manipulate gluttony *Gyrokinesis...manipulate gravity *Gyro-Magnetokinesis...manipulate gravity and magnetism H: *Haemokinesis...manipulate blood *Hagio-Ergokinesis...manipulate divine energy *Haemo-Glucokinesis...manipulate blood sugar *Haemo-Piezokinesis...manipulate blood pressure *Hakai-Ergokinesis...manipulate destructive energy *Halokinesis...manipulate salt *Hallucikinesis..manipulate illusions *Heliokinesis...manipulate solar energy *Hyalokinesis...manipulate glass *Hyetokinesis...manipulate rain *Hydrokinesis...manipulate water *Hygrokinesis...manipulate vapor *Hypnokinesis...manipulate sleep I: *Identitatemkinesis...manipulate identities *Íliokinesis...manipulate helium *Imérakinesis...manipulate the daytime *Immortalitatiskinesis...manipulate immortality *Incértaekinesis...manipulate uncertainties *Inclinkinesis...manipulate body shape *Inferna-Ferrokinesis...manipulate demonic metal *Inferna-Geokinesis...manipulate demonic earth *Inferna-Hydrokinesis...manipulate demonic water *Inferna-Pyrokinesis...manipulate demonic fire *Inpensakinesis...manipulate expenses *Invidiakinesis...manipulate envy *lófoskinseis...manipulate hills *Iokinesis...manipulate ions *Iotakinesis...manipulate charged particles *Iuriskinesis...manipulate laws K: *Karpós/Lachanikókinesis...manipulate fruits/vegetables *Kaskólkinesis...manipulate scarves *Kártakinesis...manipulate cards *Karýkevmakinesis...manipulate spice *Kenokinesis...manipulate vacuum *Keríkinesis...manipulate wax *Kérmakinesis...manipulate coins *Kheimokinesis...manipulate Winter *Kinetikinesis...manipulate kinetic energy *Koiládakinesis...manipulate valleys *Koinoníakinesis...manipulate society *Kómmikinesis...manipulate gum *Koniokinesis....manipulate dust *Kosmímatakinesis...manipulate jewelry *Kósmoskinesis...manipulate the world *Koudoúnikinesis...manipulate bells *Koúklakinesis...manipulate dolls *Kréaskinesis...manipulate meat *Kynikóskinesis...manipulate canines L: *Lactokinesis...manipulate lactose *Láspikinesis...manipulate mud *Lavýrinthoskinesis...manipulate labyrinths *Leakinesis...manipulate lead *Léizerkinesis...manipulate lasers *Lepídeskinesis...manipulate blades *Ligneokinesis...manipulate wood *Limitationémkinesis...manipulate limits *Límni/Potámikinesis...manipulate lakes/rivers *Lipokinesis...manipulate fat *Liquiduskinesis...manipulate liquids *Locuskinesis...manipulate locations *Logikinesis...manipulate logic *Lucernakinesis...manipulate candles *Lunarkinesis...manipulate lunar energy *Lutumkinesis...manipulate clay M: *Manakinesis...manipulate mana *Marrionetakinesis...manipulate puppets *Mastígiokinesis...manipulate whips *Médiakinesis...manipulate media *Mésakinesis...manipulate the inside *Metallokinesis...manipulate metals *Materio-Ergokinesis...manipulate creative energy *Materiokinesis...manipulate matter *Mathekinesis...manipulate math *Mátikinesis...manipulate eyes *Mediaekinesis...manipulate ether *Mégethoskinesis...manipulate size *Melanokinesis...manipulate ink *Mélikinesis...manipulate honey *Mélissakinesis...manipulate bees *Mentokinesis...manipulate the mind and it's functions *Metaphiskinesis...manipulate metaphysics *Metáxikinesis...manipulate silk *Michanismóskinesis...manipulate gears *Mitokinesis...manipulate the life process of mitosis *Mnemokinesis...manipulate memories *Modumkinesis... manipulate methods *Molekinesis... manipulate molecules *Molydbkinesis...manipulate magnetism *Moméntumkinesis...manipulate significance *Monopátikinesis...manipulate paths *Mycokinesis...manipulate and generate molds *Myokinesis...manipulate muscles *Myrmínkikinesis...manipulate ants *Multikinesis...manipulate the multiverse *Mutakinesis...manipulate mutations *Mystokinesis...manipulate magic *Mythikinesis...manipulate mythical creatures N: *Nanokinesis...manipulate nanites *Naturakinesis...manipulate nature *Nebukinesis...manipulate nebulae *Necrokinesis...manipulate the dead *Nega-Ergokinesis...manipulate dark energy *Negikinesis...manipulate negativity forces *Negokinesis...manipulate negative mass *Nemakinesis...manipulate cloth and thread *Néokinesis...manipulate neon *Nècessitudokinesis...manipulate relationships *Neurokinesis...manipulate thoughts *Nihilikinesis...manipulate nothingness *Nisíkinesis...manipulate islands *Nitikinesis...manipulate bubbles *Nixukinesis...manipulate pressure *Nocikinesis...manipulate nerves *Noimosýnikinesis...manipulate intelligence *Nonkinesis...manipulate beings *Nosokinesis...manipulate disease *Nubikinesis...manipulate clouds *Nucleokinesis...manipulate nuclear substances, blasts etc. *Numinékinesis...manipulate deities *Nýchtakinesis...manipulate nighttime O: *Odikinesis...manipulate hatred *Odynokinesis...manipulate pain *Oikonomíakinesis...manipulate the economy *Oleokinesis...manipulate oil *Omnikinesis...posses every kinetic ability *Oneirokinesis...manipulate dreams *Onychokinesis...manipulate nails *Opinokinesis...manipulate senses *Opinonémkinesis...manipulate beliefs *Oplokinesis...manipulate guns *Ordokinesis...manipulate order *Organikóskinesis...manipulate organic substances *Originemkinesis... manipulation origins *Osteokinesis...manipulate bones *Ouranokinesis...manipulate uranium *Oxikinesis...manipulate oxygen P: *Pacemiakinesis...manipulate peace *Pagídakinesis...manipulate traps *Pagotókinesis...manipulate ice cream *Paichnídikinesis...manipulate toys *Paleokinesis...make living organisms older *Palletakinesis...manipulate paint *Paludemkinesis...manipulate wetlands *Palynokinesis...manipulate pollen *Panoplíakinesis...manipulate armor *Papyrokinesis...manipulate paper *Parafrosýnikinesis...manipulate insanity *Paráthyrokinesis...manipulate windows *Patakinesis...manipulate pataphysics *Patho-Ergokinesis...manipulate emotional energy *Pathokinesis...manipulate emotions *Pediádeskinesis...manipulate plains *Periochíkinseis...manipulate regions *Perivállonkinesis...manipulate environments *Pherokinesis...manipulate pheromones *Pheumakinesis...manipulate lungs *Phobikinesis...manipulate fears *Photokinesis...manipulate and generate light *Photo-Umbrakinesis...manipulate both light and darkness *Phutrakinesis...manipulate seeds of plants *Phyllokinesis...manipulate and generate plants *Physikinesis...manipulate the laws of physics *Phytokinesis...manipulate and generate leaves *Picnokinesis...manipulate density *Planekinesis...manipulate planets *Plásma aímatoskinesis...manipulate plasma *Plastikí ýlikinesis...manipulate plastic *Polemokinesis...manipulate war *Populariskinesis...manipulate popularity *Posikinesis...manipulate positive forces *Possibilitatekinesis...manipulate possibilities *Potentiamkinesis...manipulate influences *Potentikinesis...manipulate superpowers *Potestatemkinesis...manipulate opportunities *Potókinesis...manipulate drinks *Praesentikinesis...manipulate the present *Praeteritumkinesis...manipulate the past *Prodigiumkinesis...manipulate monsters *Psomíkinesis...manipulate bread *Psuchékinesis...manipulate spiritual power *Psycho-Aerokinesis...manipulate psychic air *Psycho-Astrokinesis...manipulate psychic stars *Psycho-Atmoskinesis...manipulate psychic elements *Psycho-Aquakinesis...manipulate psychic water *Psycho-Chlorokinesis...manipulate psychic plant *Psycho-Chronokinesis...manipulate psychic time *Psycho-Cibumkinesis...manipulate psychic food *Psycho-Cryokinesis...manipulate psychic ice *Psycho-Crystallokinesis...manipulate psychic crystal *Psycho-Datakinesis...manipulate psychic data *Psycho-Dimensiokinesis...manipulate psychic dimensions *Psycho-Electrokinesis...manipulate psychic lightning *Psycho-Ferrokinesis...manipulate psychic metal *Psycho-Geokinesis...manipulate psychic earth *Psycho-Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate psychic magma *Psycho-Gookinesis...manipulate psychic slime *Psycho-Gravitokinesis...manipulate psychic gravity *Psycho-Heliokinesis...manipulate psychic sun *Psycho-Kenokinesis...manipulate psychic vaccum *Psycho-Léizerkinesis...manipulate psychic laser *Psycho-Lunakinesis...manipulate psychic moon *Psycho-Magnetokinesis...manipulate psychic magnetism *Psycho-Meteokinesis...manipulate psychic weather *Psycho-Mycokinesis...manipulate psychic fungus *Psycho-Nephokinesis...manipulate psychic vapor *Psycho-Nosokinesis...manipulate psychic disease *Psycho-Nihilikinesis...manipulate psychic nothingness *Psycho-Oleokinesis...manipulate psychic oil *Psycho-Organikóskinesis...manipulate psychic organic *Psycho-Planekinesis...manipulate psychic planets *Psycho-Pyrokinesis...manipulate psychic flames *Psycho-Quintekinesis...manipulate psychic life-force *Psycho-Serqekinesis...manipulate psychic acid *Psycho-Sonokinesis...manipulate psychic sound *Psycho-Spatiokinesis...manipulate psychic space *Psycho-Technokinesis...manipulate psychic technology *Psycho-Thanatokinesis...manipulate psychic death-force *Psycho-Thermokinesis...manipulate psychic temperature *Psycho-Toxikinesis...manipulate psychic poison *Psycho-Tychokinesis...manipulate psychic probability *Psycho-Typhokinesis...manipulate psychic smoke *Psycho-Umbrakinesis...manipulate psychic darkness *Psycho-Vibrokinesis...manipulate psychic vibrations *Psychrokinesis...manipulate cold *Pulchritudokinesis...manipulate beauty *Pulsakinesis...manipulate pulses *Pyrokinesis...manipulate fire *Pyromachikákinesis...manipulate ammunition *Pyrovolikókinesis...manipulate artillery Q: *Quaestiokinesis...manipulate problems *Quantakinesis...manipulate quantity *Quantumkinesis...manipulate quantum energy *Quiekinesis...manipulate silence *Quintekinesis...manipulate life force R: *Radiokinesis...manipulate radio waves *Radiokinesis...manipulate radiation *Ratiokinesis...manipulate systems *Rheokinesis...manipulate flow *Regeneratikinesis...manipulate regeneration *Regokinesis...manipulate vectors *Reskinesis...manipulate events *Retrokinesis...make living organisms younger *RODAkinesis...manipulate wheels *Rompótkinesis...manipulate robots *Ruscikinesis...manipulate brooms S: *Sancti-Aerokinesis...manipulate holy wind *Sancti-Cryokinesis...manipulate holy ice *Sancti-Electrokinesis...manipulate holy lightning *Sancti-Ferrokinesis...manipulate holy metal *Sancti-Geokinesis...manipulate holy earth *Sancti-Hydrokinesis...manipulate holy water *Sancti-Photokinesis...manipulate holy light *Sancti-Pyrokinesis...manipulate holy fire *Sancti-Umbrakinesis...manipulate holy darkness *Scientiakinesis...manipulate knowledge *Scientikinesis...manipulate the physical laws *Scintillakinesis...manipulate sparks *Seismokinesis...manipulate vibrations *Sentiantkinesis...manipulate sentience *Serqekinesis...manipulate acid *Sfaírakinesis...manipulate bullets *Sfyríkinesis...manipulate hammers *Solínaskinesis...manipulate pipes *Somakinesis...manipulate biomass *Spathíkinesis...manipulate swords *Spatio-Chronokinesis...manipulate space and time *Spatiokinesis...manipulate space *Sperokinesis...manipulate hope *Sphaerakinesis...manipulate spheres *Spílaiokinesis...manipulate caves *Spirokinesis...manipulate breath *Spítikinesis...manipulate homes *Sporakinesis...manipulate spores *Stannokinesis...manipulate tin *Statumkinesis...manipulate statuses *Stavróskinesis...manipulate crosses *Steatokinesis...manipulate fat *Stereóskinesis...manipulate solids *Stygiokinesis...manipulate hell *Subatokinesis...manipulate subatomic particles *Summakinesis...manipulate totality *Sunakinesis...manipulate sand *Symphokinesis...manipulate music *Synokinesis...manipulate zinc *Sýrmakinesis...manipulate wires T: *Tachyonkinesis...manipulate tachyon particles *Tantrikíkinesis...manipulate sexual energy *Tarókinesis...manipulate tarots *Tatouázkinesis...manipulate tattoos *Technokinesis...manipulate technology *Tectokinesis...manipulate tectonic plates *Teíchoskinesis...manipulate walls *Telekinesis...move objects with your mind *Télmakinesis...manipulate the wetland *Telumkinesis...manipulate weapons *Tephrakinesis...manipulate ash *Terminuskinesis...manipulate boundaries *Terrakinesis...manipulate the land *Territoriumkinesis...manipulate territories *Thakinesis...manipulate willpower *Thalassokinesis...manipulate the ocean *Thanatokinesis...manipulate death force *Thárroskinesis...manipulate courage *Thermokinesis...manipulate temperature *Thiriokinesis...manipulate animals *Thráfsma Angeíoukinesis...manipulate shards *Thýrakinesis...manipulate doors *Tiléfonokinesis...manipulate phones *Titániokinesis...manipulate titanium *Tribokinesis...manipulate friction *Tsikinesis...manipulate chi *Twilikinesis...manipulate twilight/dusk *Toxikinesis...manipulate poison and toxins *Toxi-Pyrokinesis...manipulate poisonous fire *Tóxokinesis...manipulate bows *Turokinesis...manipulate cheese *Tychokinesis...manipulate probability *Typhokinesis...manipulate smoke U: *Umbrakinesis...manipulate darkness *Unikinesis...manipulate the universe *Urbanakinesis...manipulate urban areas V: *Variakinesis...manipulate variables *Verekinesis...manipulate Spring *Veritaskinesis...manipulate truths *Vehicukinesis...manipulate vehicles *Venzínikinesis...manipulate gasoline *Vídakinesis...manipulate screws *Vinculumkinesis...manipulate bonds *Vínteokinesis...manipulate videos *Vitakinesis...manipulate health *Vitrikinesis...manipulate mirrors *Vita-Mortokinesis...manipulate life and death *Volcano-Agrikinesis...manipulate volcanic fields *Volukinesis...manipulate insects *Vounókinesis...manipulate mountains *Vrykólakaskinesis...manipulate zombies Z: *Záriakinesis...manipulate dice Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Lists